


At the Castle

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, buttplug, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	At the Castle

Picture this:

 

We're on my bed, everyone else is out, and we're taking advantage of the fact that we're not going to be interrupted. Up until that moment, you'd been rubbing my clit, feeling how wet I was getting for you, then you stop, and turn me over onto my knees, and force my hands behind my back. With one hand, you keep my wrists in place, and with the other, you reach down into my bedside table and pull out my black rubber buttplug. Then, you pull my trousers and pants down to my thighs, and, not wanting to be too kind, you dip it into my soaking pussy just for a second, just long enough that you're able to work it into my tight asshole and know it won't slip out. You pause, and give my ass one swift smack before you cover me up again.

I'm pulled to my feet, and you lead me out of my room, you tell me to get my coat, we're going out. I do as I'm told, not daring to question why your pockets are bulging, or what's in the bag you're carrying. The door's locked, and you tell me to get moving.

We take the quickest, quietest route to the castle, and I'm grateful that it's nearing teatime, so we don't pass anyone on our way. Which is handy, I don't think many people would approve of the tight grip you had on my ass.

My heart's racing when we get there and stop at the foot of the castle. I'd had the strangely hot sensation of the wetness at the top of my thighs rubbing together as we walked, and I couldn't be more turned on by the knowledge that you're going to deal with me. You slip your hand out from under my pants, smack my ass hard and tell me to get upstairs as you hear me wince.

At the top of the stairs, I wait for you, and allow my hand to slip down and massage my throbbing clit. When you reach me, you grab my wrist and pull my hand out, replacing it with your own and forcing four fingers inside of me, whispering that I'm yours.

You march me over towards the fireplace, and take a blanket out from your bag. Once it's spread on the floor, the scene could almost be mistaken for a picnic, but we both know that's not what's going to happen. Then, you take a rope from your coat pocket, and carefully bind my wrists behind my back, knowing that the longer you take, the more desperately I'll want you. With my wrists secured, you take me over to the blanket and ease me down onto my knees, with one hand on my neck, not choking me, but in such a way that if you needed to you could force me down. I'm too mesmerised to object, even if I wanted to. You position yourself behind me, and slip off my trousers and underwear, leaving them in the bag. They weren't needed for now. You admire my bare ass, and force me down so I'm crouched over, using the bag as a makeshift pillow. 

The buttplug takes a firm tug to get out, and immediately you replace it with two fingers, noting how I whimper at my ass being stretched so suddenly and severely. You tell me to stay quiet as you work two fingers in and out of me, but you know I can't stay silent, so you go into your coat pocket and pull out a clean pair of my panties you'd taken from my drawers earlier that day. You threaten to gag me, but when I still can't stay quiet you shove the panties into my mouth, which muffles my cries as you force in a third finger. You tell me I should be grateful as you finger my pussy briefly, and smear the wetness you find onto my arsehole. The next thing I feel is your hard dick pushing up against my hole, then your strong hands pulling my hips towards you, which forces it in. You begin easing in and out, getting faster and faster as you feel my body tense against the rough way you use me. You spank me hard, and feel as my asshole clenches around your rock hard dick. Over and over you spank me til my ass is red and raw, and the feel of it pushes you closer to orgasming with every thrust. I can't think anymore, only feel the way you pound my ass, until I feel your hot seed rushing into me as you pull out, covering my red arse in your cum.


End file.
